


A Night at Fazbear's

by demonfire57



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Locked In, Murder Mystery, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonfire57/pseuds/demonfire57
Summary: It seemed like a good dare at the time. All Alex and Emily had to do was sneak in Freddy's and get something small to show their friends. That was, until the doors locked them inside with two night guards and possessed animatronics. Can the two siblings survive the night?





	1. Truth or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

> Confession: I've only played the demo version of FNAF 3 (That's still some spooky stuff)

The screens blinked before the sound of machinery clicked and whirled, coming to life.

  
A lighter flicked as a shadow lit the edge of a cigarette, watching the tip glow before the lighter went out. It took a drag on the stick before fingers flew across the keyboard, making commands come to life as cameras focused.

  
Lights still lit the spaces as employees scurried about, finishing their chores for the night before heading off.

  
"Anything interesting?" a gruff voice called out.

"Not yet, won't see any activity until later this evening most likely," the shadow answered.

"Hrump! I don't understand why they don't just close the place. I could be at home watching the game."

"Watch the game here. I'll take the first watch."

"Ya sure?"

"Why not? What could possibly go wrong?"

***

The sun was setting in the distance, a perfect end to a perfect day. A small group of kids traveled along a worn path, their shadows following them as their bike tires scraped the gravel road.

There were three boys leading the way as two girls followed behind. The leader was a boy names Alex, a thin lad with dark curly hair, a blue ball cap toping the mass of dark hair. His jeans were torn in the knees and wore a baggy baseball t-shirt. 

Tom followed behind Alex, bike creaking from under his weight. His shorts stretched around his beefy thighs as did his t-shirt around his gut. He was a bit heaftier than the other kids in the group and constantly pushed himself to keep up with the rest of them. 

Behind him was Alicia, a year younger than Alex with golden waves and big blue eyes. She wore a big pink t-shirt with a puppy character on it, black shorts, and white socks that peaked above her white tennis shoes. A blue plush bear sat in her bicycle's basket, an item she rarely left home without.

Harold rode behind Alicia, keeping a few inches away from the back end of her bike. A shy boy, but was the one with the most common sense of the group. A dirty cotton shirt covered his average frame while heavy denim covered his legs as he rode.

The youngest of the group, and the slowest of the bunch, was Alex's little sister, Emily. As she was the youngest, she was also the follower of the group. Alex often got annoyed that she followed him around like a dog to it's master, but knew better than to argue with her about it. Emily wore a white t-shirt and blue overalls with the cuffs rolled up to give the child some relief from the august heat. Her mass of dark curls were pulled back into two pigtails that bounced as she rode her bike along.

"Hurry up Em!" Alex called over his shoulder, "I want to get to Freddy's before the doors lock for the night!"

Not a few moments earlier, all had playing near one of the parks when Tom decided to play a game of truth or dare. After a few rounds, Emily wanted to get in the game and had chosen dare: Get something small from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

The pizzeria, or Freddy's as was known by many of the locals, was located just a little ways outside the city limits. It was a chain of party rooms and restaruants, serving pizza, fried chicken, sandwiches, salads, and a collection of flavors of ice cream and cakes. There were also prizes children could attempt to get like plush toys, tokens, and coupons for free scoops. But it was mostly known for the animatronics that took the center stage of the main party room, dancing and singing until closing time.

No one really knew the owner of the restaurant, as a lot of rumors surrounding the restaurant damaged it's reputation in several cities. But, apparently, it was still a thriving, fun, and, entertaining location for children and their families to visit.

The five kids skidded to a halt as the building came into view.

Emily was visibly quaking at the sight. She had never stolen anything before. How was she supposed to get something without someone noticing?

"Are you positive you want to do this Em?" Alex looked at his kid-sister as if reading her mind.

"She can't back out of a dare," Tom muttered, "Those are the rules."

"But she's never done anything like this before! Besides if mom finds out, she'll whop me hard for doing something stupid."

"Hey, I've got an idea," Alicia answered, "Look for Chica. She's usually wondering around in between the party rooms when the animatronics aren't on stage. If you ask her nicely, She'll get you something. She did that when it was my fifth birthday."

"But that was three years ago, Alicia," Tom grumbled, "Who's to say who is in that stupid mascot costume? And how could it be the same person?!"

"It's worth a shot," Harold shrugged, "Just tell them that it's for a dare."

"She can't do that! That's another rule broken! And we're breaking the rules by helping her!"

"Bull crap, Tom. Emily's my sister and she's the youngest to boot. She's never done stuff like this before."

"Yeah, I heard you the first time. Come on, let's just get this over with."

Emily gulped before dropping her bike and walked up to the frosted glass doors. She pulled on the handle, easily pulling the door open.

The only time she had been in Freddy's was for her own birthday party the year before, but the hallway was bright and cheerful with colorful drawings along the wall and music playing in one of the rooms. Now, the entryway hallway was dark and spooky as the once colorful drawing glared at her from the darkness. 

"Emily?"

She jumped as her brother came up behind her.

"I'm scared, Alex."

"I know," he grinned goofily at her, "Come on, I'll help you find something so we can get-"

Alarms sounded causing Alex to grab a hold of Emily as she ducked into his arms, her eyes shutting. The sound of shutters closing and locks going into effect made both children move back to the doors.

Then, the doors slammed shut as a loud clunking noise echoed in the hallway.


	2. Trapped

Emily and Alex jumped at the sound as darkness surrounded them. Both children ran toward the door, pounding and screaming.

  
"Come on, guys! This isn't funny!" Alex growled, kicking the doors.

"It's not our fault!" Tom was pulling on the doors on the outside, "What do we do? What do we do?!"

"Get someone to help!" Alicia answered.

"Are you crazy?!" Alex called from inside, "We'll be in deep!"

"It's that or be stuck inside that building until who knows when," Alicia answered, "and risk being discovered by the security team, who will definitely call the police and have a charge of trespassing on your heads."

"Ugh! Fine!"

Emily and Alex watched as the shadows on the other side of the frosted glass doors disappeared.

"Stupid! Stupid!" Alex hit the heavy glass hard, "I was stupid to think that I could let you play with us!"

"I-I'm s-s-sorry," Emily sniffled.

"Hey, I ain't mad at you," Alex wrapped his sister in a hug, "I'm mad at my self. I shouldn't have let you play truth or dare with us, especially since Tom was playing with us."

"Does he... hate me?"

"I think he gets annoyed easily. I never thought he would want one of us to sneak into Freddy's though," Alex looked around then.

Although the sun was setting outside, and the building was growing darker, there were a few patches of light spread throughout the area. 

"Come on, Em," Alex muttered, "If there's a front door, there's got to be a back door. maybe even a window some where."

"Do you think so?"

"My instincts are telling me we should at least look around and see if we can find something."

***

A third cigarette was pressed into the ash tray as eyes watched the scenes shifted across the computer screen.

"Doors are all locked and windows are sealed," a gruff voice spoke, "We're in for the haul again tonight."

"Here's to hoping everyone behaves themselves."

Ice hit paper as movement shuffled around the small room, a click followed as a liquid filled the cup.

"Want anything?"

"Nope, just need to focus-hey, take a look at this."

More movement followed as a chair creaked under weight. Two sets of eyes focused on the computer screen as it showed a darkened hallway. The screen flicked slightly as two small shadows appeared on screen.

A light shone on them, revealing them to the watchers.

"Fuckin' kids!" a voice boomed in the quiet room, "Where did they come from?!"

"I don't know, but I'll go find them."

A chair creaked again as a slim shadow rose. A pale hand grabbed at a radio, attaching it to the belt around his waist and pulled a flashlight out.

"I'll be back in ten."

"Radio in when you find them."


	3. The Chase

Alex and Emily, mean while, had been walking through the main hallway, following the few overhead lights that still shone in the otherwise dark restaurant.

Rooms lined the hallway, some storage closets, others party rooms... a handful locked from the inside. Some doors were also decorated with drawings; stick figures with strange creatures, rabbits, chicks, and bears. Foxes made appearances in a handful of the colored drawings as well.

Streamers lined the floor and, every so often, the kids swore that there was eyes peering out at the darkness at them.

"Are you sure this is the way?" Emily whispered as she looked behind her for the umpteenth time, her heart pounding loud in her ears.

"I said I thought there was a way to get to the back," Alex murmured, "But this place is like a maze."

"I don't like mazes."

"You don't like a lot of things."

"I do too!" Emily pouted, "I like chocolate, cheese pizza, stuffed bunnies..."

_Plop!_

Suddenly, a plush Bonnie rabbit, no more than eight inches tall, landed before the children, making Alex jump and Emily shriek. The rabbit sat there, in the little glow of light, as the two kids stared at it in silence.

"Where did that come from?" Emily whispered.

"I'm not sure," Alex answered, "But if I did know, I don't think I'd want to know."

_"Why not?"_ a glitched voice spoke from the darkness.

Alex clutched his sister close to his side as a pair of gold eyes appeared before them, standing above the Bonnie plush.

_"You didn't answer me,"_ the voice spoke again, a little more forceful this time.

"I-I'm not sure how to answer," Alex whimpered.

"Me niether," Emily's small voice suddenly got smaller.

_"What if I told you that there's a whole bunch of these plushes waiting for you?"_ the voice answered, _"and not all the same ones either."_

"Not the same ones?" Alex asked.

_"Yes, Foxys, Freddies, Bonnies, Chicas... thousands of them. Even in different colors!"_

"But that would be a whole room full!"

_"Indeed. A whole room filled with toys and treats... and other kids just like you waiting to play. A never ending party for all of us."_

Alex felt Emily pull on him, but he kept his stance. She hadn't been given the talk about not talking to strangers from mom and dad just yet, and there was something weird about this whole scenerio.

"Alex, maybe he can help us? We could play-"

"No, Emily," Alex's eyes narrowed in the little light, "Come on, we should go."

"Go?" the electronic voice spoke again, this time darker, "Go where?"

The shadow shifted, then, and a head was slowly revealed as Alex and Emily both watched in horror at the sight.

A rabbit's face appeared, but it wasn't a rabbit, not really. It looked like a rabbit's head and was tan in color, but faded and the fur was gripping the mechanical skull in clumps. One of the long rabbit ears was perfect, while the other one was missing it's upper half, red and blue wiring sticking out and sparking. Its jaw was attached by two large screws on either side of it's large smile, revealing silver mechanical teeth that was sharp like knives. The two glowing eyes that the children had seen peering at them in the dark were in fact large lights that acted as eyes and lights.

But the most frightening sight was the stains of red that were swiped across the creature's face.

"Don't you want to stay," The rabbit's electric voice spoke, "Stay with me and play with me forever?"

"Emily, run!"

The rabbit animatronic reached out, revealing a set of claws, swiping the empty air as Alex and Emily took off down the hall.

_"Come on, children! Let's play hide and seek!"_

Maniacal laughter nipped at the kids' heels as they ducked into one of the storage closets. Emily held onto her brother as both of them strained to listen.

  
Heavy footfalls walked by the door.

Alex poked his head out as soon as the monster passed by. He indicated for Emily to follow him, pressing his finger to his lips indicating for her to be quiet. They tiptoed out of the closet, quiet as mice-

Until Emily tripped over a cord and cried out.

_"Hahahaha!_" the animatronic's voice echoed in the hallway from all around, _"Now I've got you!"_

Alex pulled his sister up as the two made quick work of disappearing again, this time in one of the party rooms. 

The door slammed behind them as they made their way toward the stage. Alex helped his sister up, whispering for her to hide behind the curtain and among the other animatronics. Emily ducked behind the Chica animatronic as her brother ducked under one of the many tables, holding his breath as the bunny appeared again.

The mechanics of the rabbit whirled as the animatronic slowly made his way down the rows, looking for any sign of the children whom he had stumbled upon. He heard no movement from the dining area and attempted to look behind the curtain for any sign of movement.

Nothing.

The rabbit scratched his head in confusion. How could two meddlesome kids escape him?

He had no time to dwell on the question as his ears picked up on movement a few rooms down. Dress shoes hitting the soft carpet, coming closer and closer.

The animatronic growled, it was one of the night guards who barely left the security offices during the evening. They must've seen the kids on that troublesome computer screen and had come out to look for them.

Well, when a rabbit's gotta move, it's gotta move.

Alex watched as the shadow of the animatronic left the party room. He waited for another five minutes before dashing out and rushing onto the stage, ducking behind the curtain in time for Emily to start bursting into tears.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm here, Em."

***

Light hit the darkened halls as soft footsteps made their way through the abandoned building. Darkness retreated as one of the guards shone the flashlight around him, watching his steps as he entered one of the many storage rooms, looking high and low for the two kids who had snuck in. The fear of another child gone missing made him move quicker, whispering for anyone to come out.

Then, a shadow passed over him. He ducked between some wiring as the shadow passed slowly, limping and twitching as it moved slowly.

The Spring Bonnie was on the move again, meaning the others would be coming soon. 

The guard moved quietly, slipping out of earshot of the electronic rabbit, making his way toward the front. The quiet sobbing of a child caught his ears, making the guard turn on his heels, knowing full well where the children would be hiding.

Especially from the Spring Bonnie animatronic.

***

"Hey, hey, it's ok, Emily," Alex tried calming his little sister, who's sobs started to get louder and louder.

"I wanna go home! I wanna get outta here!" Emily's tears increased ten-fold as she began to cry uncontrollably, rubbing at her already red eyes to keep the tears and mucus from clogging her vision.

"I do too, Em, I do too. But you need to keep yourself together. You don't want that monster to come back, do you?"

"N-no..."

"Okay, then you need to stop crying and trust me."

Emily rubbed her nose with her arm, "You promise we'll get out of here?"

"Promise."

"Pinkie-promise?"

Alex held out his pinkie, "Pinkie-promise."

  
Emily's pinkie locked with her brother's before he grabbed her hand and pulled her up. He peaked out from the curtains, looking for any sign of the creepy rabbit man before stepping out from behind. Emily, still gripping her brother's hand, followed him. 

They didn't get more than two steps in when a light landed on them.

"Hey! What are you kids doing in here?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos?


	4. The Night Guards

"Come on!" 

Alex tugged on Emily's arm as the two raced back down the darkened hallway. Heavy footsteps followed behind, pounding into the carpeted floor beneath their feet.

Both kids took a quick turn, ending into another of the party rooms.

Party hats lined the long white cloth covered tables. Alex ducked under one, Emily following behind. They stilled as a light flashed by them, a voice calling out, "Come on kids, let's not play hide and seek this evening. Come on out."

Alex watched as a pair of black shoes walked by down the other row before the light disappeared. He moved forward, heading toward the curtained stage. He poked his head out, looking for the person looking for them.

Then, grasping his little sister's hand in his, they made their way toward the stage.

Before they could climb onto the stage and vanish behind the purple curtains, a light flashed on them.

"Hold it right there!"

The light was lowered enough for the two to see the man that had been chasing them.

He was about average height, no more than five-seven, with short dark hair and piercing violet eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. He wore a purple button-down dress shirt and black jeans with black work boots, a purple cap topped the assemble. A small golden badge was on his left breast, the shape of police badge, with a radio on his right hip, the light blinking in the dark.

"What the heck kind of prank is this?" The man spoke, eyes narrowing.

"No prank, sir," Emily answered.

"Just wanted to visit," Alex piped in.

"You kids do know that the place has been closed for a few hours now, yeah?"

"It wasn't our fault! We just..."

"Got lost? Yeah, I've heard that before."

The guard whipped his radio out of the belt, his voice dark as he spoke, "Steve, found them."

_"About damn time!"_ the radio echoed.

"I'm gonna bring them to the office."

_"Alright. Just be careful on your way back."_

The guard returned the radio to his belt before indicating for the two kids to follow him.

***

The main offices were in the center of the building, hidden just beyond the stage of the party room. Three knocks and the doors opened to allow the three inside before sealing tightly and locking behind them.

Emily's and Alex's escort plopped down in the chair in one corner of the room before another guard rose from behind the desk.

To both kids, he reminded them of Tom, who know doubt was worried sick about them.

The second guard, Steve, was a big burly guy wearing the same outfit, although there were a handful of stains covering the front of his shirt. His black pants were wrinkled and covered in hair and crumbs from the sandwich he had been eating at his desk and his shoes were scuffed. Unlike the other guard, this one also had multiple tools and gear attached to his belt. He had the typical flashlight, radio and keys, but he also had a pistol pouch and a baton.

"Alright," he glared down at the children, his green eyes strict, "Who are you and what is the meaning of this sneaking in?"

"You don't need to speak to them like they're war criminals, Steve. They're just kids."

"Yeah? Then explain why we have four children missing that were last seen here, Mike," Steve snarled, "Kids these days think they can just walk inta anywhere they please and not face punishments for trespassin'."

"It's my fault," Alex stepped forward, interrupting the two guards, "We were playing truth or dare with some friends and my sister was dared to come in after hours. I followed her in, but we didn't realize that the doors were on an automatic lock."

"Smart kid," the guard called Mike spoke, spinning around in his chair to face them, "And, you just want to leave without any harm being done?"

"That's right. We're both sorry for trespassing after hours. Had we known about the lock, we would've done something else completely different."

"That still doesn't excuse yourselves," Steve crossed his beefy arms, "Those doors, because they're on an automatic lock, won't release until dawn."

Alex's eyes widened. Emily saw the concern and tugged on her brother's shirt, whispering, "What does that mean?"

"That means you're both stuck with us as babysitters until tomorrow morning."

"What? Stuck in Freddy's? The whole night?"

"You'll both be okay," Mike stood and crossed the floor, ruffling the kid's heads, "We're both here and I've spent numerous nights here. As long as you listen to us, nothing bad will happen."

Then the lights dimmed as a red flashing light swirled around the room. Emily clutched her brother, "What's that?"

Both guards moved to the monitoring system. Camera 7 was showing no signal and the other cameras were slowly going dark.

"Looks like someone or something got entangled in the cables," Mike commented.

"I'll go check it out," Steve turned, switching his light on, "You stay here with the brats until I come back."

"What? Why me?"

"Cause I need the exercise, and you're better at handling children," the door slammed behind Steve, locking Mike and the two children inside the security office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments?


End file.
